


There's only one of it in this world and it's mine.

by cherrycitrus_blossom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, I say light angst but it's not as bad as it seems I promise, Jaehyun is whipped for Sicheng, Johnny is that voice in Jaehyun's head, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycitrus_blossom/pseuds/cherrycitrus_blossom
Summary: If it wasn't for Johnny who used his authority to rope him into this, Jaehyun would be on the way with Sicheng to their usual café but nope, he's stuck here helping out with preparations when he would rather be with his cru-best friend.But when he gets an alarming text from Sicheng, all Jaehyun can think about is how to get to him as fast as possible.





	There's only one of it in this world and it's mine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UpInOrbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpInOrbit/gifts).

> This is dedicated to Val, who I was supposed to write this drabble for practice maybe 4-5 months ago? I only finished it now? This hasn't been beta read so I'll edit it when I get the time aha...Val I hope you like it and I'm so sorry it took me this long to finish!!

Jaehyun didn’t remember agreeing to help the student council with preparations for the next school fête. But one look from the school captain who (or unfortunately) was his friend Johnny, Jaehyun knew he couldn’t get out of it.

Jaehyun sighed once more as he carried another box of decorations to the middle of the yard, wishing for time to go faster so he can get out of here.

It’s not like has a certain same-aged friend on his mind. That same friend who he had to cancel their usual plans after school, just to carry some boxes and move tables around the schoolyard.

_ “If I wasn’t stuck here I would be with Sicheng at the café, enjoying our usual drinks.” _Jaehyun pouted. He doesn’t do that often, but when it involves a certain person with the cutest elf ears, Jaehyun will only think about him and not at the task at hand.

The pair have a tradition every week. They wait for each other after school and take the bus to their local shopping centre but walk to their usual cafe which is sandwiched between a florist and a bakery. They try to go together at least three times a week, whenever Sicheng doesn’t have dance classes or Jaehyun has to babysit the kids next door. It’s one of the very few things that makes Jaehyun go to school but wants the time to already be after school.

Jaehyun’s ears started to turn red at the thought of seeing Sicheng at their usual café. There have been times that Jaehyun had been running late and every time Jaehyun would rush into the café, and automatically scanning for the boy sitting at their usual spot towards the back of the café. The said boy would perk up at the sight of Jaehyun and wave his hand in excitement. 

“Are you sure I can’t wait for you in the library?” Sicheng looked up at Jaehyun with his doe eyes that Jaehyun can’t refuse 99% of the time.

But no, Jaehyun decided to be firm today. “It’s okay, I have a feeling that I’m going to be here longer than the said time, you know how it is with the student council, always going over time.” Jaehyun couldn’t hold back an eye roll at the end but couldn’t resist a small smile when he got Sicheng to laugh at his statement.

“I wish you didn’t have to be helping today, I was looking forward to going to that new café together.” Sicheng brought his gaze to the middle of the yard where all the stuff was and he couldn’t help but glare at it. 

Jaehyun wanted to melt at Sicheng trying to be scary but really, SIcheng was looking cuter than ever when he tries to be mad. “We can go together some other day. You know, when I’m not suddenly helping the student council.” Jaehyun had brought his hand up with the intention to pat Sicheng’s hair but drew his hand back at the last second. 

“But I really wanted to go with you today.” Sicheng sighed, “It’s been a while since we hung out, just the two of us.” Jaehyun’s heart soared with affection for the boy he’s been secretly pining for the past year.

“I’m sure I won’t take that long with the preparations today, since I’m not on the committee I’m just doing a few odd tasks here and there.” Jaehyun reasons because he hopes that Sicheng won’t go home because he has to stay back to help out. If Sicheng says that he doesn’t mind waiting, that will give Jaehyun the motivation to finish everything as quick as he can. 

“_ You’d do anything for Sicheng.” _he hears in the back of his mind that sounds like Johnny but he ignores it like he always does when Johnny likes to poke into his business about Sicheng. 

“But you just said that they usually go overtime?” Sicheng tilts his head in confusion that made Jaehyun wanted to smack his own forehead at what he said earlier. “I mean- yeah I did say that, but I didn’t want you to wait for me in school in case you get roped into helping out when you don’t want to.” Jaehyun stammers while trying to not make eye contact.

“I mean...I don’t mind because then they have an extra person helping out, we will be together and we can finish at the same time!” Sicheng brightens up at what he said and turned to Jaehyun with a hopeful face, “Should I come with you?!”. Although what he said does make sense, but Jaehyun knew that Sicheng had a long day today and he didn’t want him to work that’ll make him even more tired.

Jaehyun sighs before putting a hand on Sicheng’s shoulder, “That’s sweet of you to offer but you just had a long day today, you know with your two classes of dance? I don’t want you to exhaust yourself by helping with the preparations, I’d rather you wait for me at the café?” Jaehyun raises the tone when he said café trying to sound hopeful that Sicheng will take the suggestion.

“But I rather wait for you…” Sicheng couldn’t help but pout, “If I go to the café first I’ll just fall asleep waiting for you.”

“But you need that nap.” Jaehyun nudges him gently, “The employees know us and like us so they would understand if you take a nap while you’re waiting for me.”

“I guess...they must be so used to us coming in as a pair.” Sicheng couldn’t help but laugh, “Are you sure it’s fine for me to go ahead and wait for you?” he looked at Jaehyun, unsure if he should really go.

“Very sure.” Jaehyun nods firmly as he gently steers Sicheng to the front gate, “Go and wait for me while it’s still daylight, I’ll text you if anything happens.” Sicheng turns back to Jaehyun and gives him a smile and a wave before he starts his walk to the café, “I’ll be waiting!” and Jaehyun waves back before staying to watch him walk for a little bit.

Jaehyun can feel someone's presence next to him but before he can turn around to see who it is, that person spoke first, “You’re so whipped.” Jaehyun rolls his eyes, “I am not Johnny, if it wasn’t for you I could’ve been walking with him right now.”

Johnny raises an eyebrow at that, “Do you hear yourself? Now come on, the sooner you help me, the sooner you can go and meet Sicheng for your date.”

“It’s not a date.”

“Keep telling yourself that Jaehyun.”

💕

To Johnny’s word, Jaehyun was able to finish his tasks earlier than the others and he was allowed to leave early, which made him suddenly very energetic and eager to get to the café. Jaehyun quickly got his bag and was heading to the gate when he heard a notification from his phone. After pulling his phone out, he saw a message from Sicheng which brought a smile to his face, excited to tell him he was on his way, but when he unlocked his phone and saw the message, his stomach dropped.

_ Sicheng: Jaehyun...please call me as soon as you can, I’m not at the café...I’m scared,, I need your help _

Jaehyun rushed to click on Sicheng’s phone number, his heart rapidly racing in fear. “Sicheng?!” Jaehyun immediately says as soon as he hears his call being picked up, “Where are you? You’re not in front of the café?”

“Jaehyun…” Sicheng couldn’t help but whimper in fear, “I don’t know where I am. Help me.”

Jaehyun stills, a million thoughts running through his head. Of all the possible scenarios that Sicheng could be in right now, Jaehyun is hoping that it’s not the worst one. The sun has almost set and Jaehyun is desperate to find him before having to rely on the streetlights.

Jaehyun takes a deep breath to calm himself before speaking into the phone, “What can you see around you?” As he waits for Sicheng to check his surroundings, Jaehyun starts to map about all the shortcuts he knows in his mind so he can run to wherever Sicheng is.

“I think I’m near xx Park? Because that was the last place I recognise walking by before ending up in this street. But that was a while ago…” Sicheng is looking around as he walks to the end of the street he is at, frantically looking for something that will help Jaehyun find him.

“What’s the name of the street?”

“Uh… xxx Street.”

Jaehyun lightly curses because he doesn’t recognise the name but before he can ask for more information he hears a small gasp from his phone. “Jaehyun there’s a café near where I was when I tried to retrace my steps! It’s called xxx Café and it’s next to a stationery store called xxx! They still have their lights on so they’re still open so I can wait there?”

Jaehyun breathes a sigh of relief, “Thank goodness, because I also recognise the two stores you just told me. Just wait there and I’ll be there as soon as I can okay?”

Sicheng nods before realising that Jaehyun couldn’t see him, “Okay Jaehyun, I’ll wait for you.” Something in Jaehyun’s stomach flutters at the way Sicheng said that sentence, before he squashes it down because it’s not the time for that when he needs to find his cru- best friend.

After getting Sicheng to repeat the names of the stores and the nearest street sign, Jaehyun makes sure that his phone is secure in his pocket, his bag is firmly on his back before sprinting down the street. Whether it was a secret blessing or not, Jaehyun doesn’t have to worry about crashing into anyone while running because there was no one coming from the opposite side.

It didn't take long for Jaehyun to figure out the quickest way to get to where Sicheng was before the sun completely disappeared for the day. As Jaehyun was running past familiar places that the two have been together, it came to his attention that Sicheng didn't stray that far off from the way to the café they were planning to meet originally. When Jaehyun spotted the street that Sicheng told him, he slowed down his pace before turning into it so he doesn't scare Sicheng with his footsteps. Jaehyun bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath while scanning the road in front of him, looking for his best friend.

Jaehyun heard him before he could spot him. 

"Jaehyun!"

Before Sicheng could say anything else, he was engulfed in a fierce embrace. Startled, he just stood there while his best friend was hugging him tightly, muttering under his breath and Sicheng thought he heard a Thank goodness but he was still distracted by the arm that was around his waist and the one in his hair, combing through it. 

"...Jaehyun?" Sicheng couldn't help but whisper after realising how shaken up Jaehyun seems to be, making him feel terrible that he worried him this much. Jaehyun took a few more seconds before moving away, which Sicheng couldn't help but notice the warmth that was there before is now absent.

"You scared me Sicheng...what happened to you?" Jaehyun asked as he scanned the one in front of him for any cuts or bruises. After assessing that Sicheng wasn't hurt, it gave Jaehyun some reassurance that Sicheng didn't get into a scary situation.

"Well..." Sicheng started to fiddle his fingers, preparing for whatever reaction Jaehyun is going to have, "There was this cat that I came across on the way to the café but when I walked past it, it suddenly jumped and somehow tore the keychain off of my bag and ran off so I obviously ran after the cat to get it back." he looked up to see Jaehyun who had his lips pressed in a thin line before heaving a sigh.

"Why did you run after it? You could’ve got a new one to replace it right?" Jaehyun couldn't believe that this was why Sicheng got lost in the first place and had Jaehyun in a frenzy. 

Sicheng shook his head before replying, "Not this keychain."

"What do you mean by that?"

"There wouldn't be any keychain that can replace this one the cat took."

"Huh? What keychain are you talking about anyway?"

Sicheng reached into his back pocket and pulled out the keychain he was talking about. It wasn't until Sicheng held it by the ring that Jaehyun recognised the keyring he made Sicheng last year.

The keychain in question wasn’t anything too fancy (Jaehyun could hear Johnny let out a laugh), but Jaehyun was dragged to an arts and crafts session with his mum, so since he was there he figured he should make something. At first he was thinking of bracelets but he thought it was more for couples than for best friends. (_ “Keep telling yourself that you are just best friends Jaehyun.” “Johnny will you shut up?”) _

He wanted to keep it simple but have charms that represent their friendship and what reminds him of Sicheng. Even though he has never tried crochet in his life, when Jaehyun saw that you could make crochet cat keychains, he was sold. It may have taken him the entire session with a few mistakes here and there but Jaehyun managed to make two of them successfully that he was proud to give to Sicheng. The look on Sicheng’s face when Jaehyun gave him the keychain was embedded into Jaehyun’s memory for life, and the bear hug Sicheng gave him too.

Back to the current situation, Jaehyun didn’t say anything after Sicheng showed him the keychain the cat took, making Sicheng slightly nervous at the lack of reaction from him. There was a reason why he had to go get the keychain back, and not just because it was a handmade gift from his best friend.

“The cat didn’t damage it by the way! Weirdly enough when it was in its mouth their teeth didn’t pull the wool apart.” Sicheng rushed to say in case that was what Jaehyun was worried about, but what he didn’t know was that Jaehyun was only thinking about Sicheng risking himself to get the keychain back. Jaehyun is suddenly filled up with all of this love for the boy in front of him that unconsciously pushed him to say something he wasn’t planning to say for a while.

“I think I’ve just fallen in love with you a little more than I already have.”

Silence fell around the two once more, with Sicheng blinking rapidly, trying to process what Jaehyun just said and the one in question was going red in the face after his brain catching up to what his mouth decided to blurt out.

“You...what?” Sicheng said slowly, not believing 100% in what he just heard.

“I…” Jaehyun takes a deep breath to calm himself, “I wasn’t planning on telling you that ever.”

“...did you mean it?” Sicheng asks quietly, who suddenly looked nervous himself although Jaehyun didn’t know why he was. He could try to deny it, or tell a white lie, or straight up say no, but now Jaehyun has opened a lock that he can’t lock it again so he may as well tell the truth.

Jaehyun looks at Sicheng right in the eyes, “I did. I really like you. Maybe I’m in love with you but I know that you’ve been the one I couldn’t stop thinking about for the past year.” he couldn’t help but start to shake in nervousness about what Sicheng’s reply would be, but with his current reaction before, he wanted to have a little hope that he felt the same.

Sicheng broke eye contact with Jaehyun after his confession, suddenly finding his shoes interesting to look at. Not being able to see Sicheng’s face made Jaehyun even more nervous because he still didn’t get a response, suddenly regretting taking the leap of faith and confessing his feelings. While contemplating whether he should explain himself or if that’ll make it worse, Sicheng raised his head back up with a look on his face that Jaehyun couldn’t decipher.

“Sicheng…?” Jaehyun gulps, trying to keep himself calm.

Sicheng took a deep breath before opening his mouth and Jaehyun thinks it's now or never, he’s going to be rejected.

“I like you too.”

Now it was Jaehyun’s turn to blink, the gears in his head turning rapidly to get him up to speed with what Sicheng just said. As his brain connects the dots, Jaehyun drops his mouth open slightly.

“You like me too?” Jaehyun replied with a crack in his voice.

Sicheng had the nerve to laugh at his voice crack before speaking again, “Yes you dummy. I like you that much that I ran after a cat to get the keychain you made for me. I wouldn’t forgive myself if I let the cat get away with it. There's only one of it in this world and it’s mine. No one else has a handmade keychain from Jung Jaehyun except for me.”

“You do know that I could make you another one right?” Jaehyun lets himself smile, relieved that he wasn’t rejected. 

“But that won’t be the same, there’s something special in receiving the first handmade thing you made for anyone. You said that yourself!” Sicheng smiled triumphantly.

“I did, but I would only make things for my boyfriend.” Jaehyun replied.

Sicheng raised his eyebrow, “Boyfriend? You haven’t even asked me to be your boyfriend.”

“Oh silly me how could I forget?” Jaehyun brought a hand to his forehead dramatically before lowering it and taking Sicheng’s hand instead.

“Dong Sicheng, will you be my boyfriend and let me make you things all the time?”

“I would love to be your boyfriend and be the only one to receive your handmade gifts Jung Jaehyun.”

“Perfect. Now let’s go inside and have our first date as boyfriends?”

“Yes, let’s have our first date as boyfriends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting to the end!! I had fun writing Jaewin for the first time, because all I asked Val was to pick out a prompt and a pairing and this is the final story!! Please leave kudos and comments <3  
[my twitter](https://twitter.com/ncity_myday)  
  
[my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ncity_myday)  



End file.
